


Ukubuka okusha

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ukubuka okusha

Jaime

"Cersei," kusho uJaime ememeza, umoya wakhe ubamba emphinjeni wakhe njengoba evula isango likaCersei elanga. Unogada wayesemvumele masinyane; udadewabo wayenomkhuba wokuthatha onogada abangabaze kakhulu. Wayehleli ezimpaphe zakhe ezinezinwele, izinwele zakhe zegolide ziyajuluka njengoba ephenduka embheka ngamehlo. Waqonda ngamehlo e-emerald, wabona ukuthi wayemkhumbula kanganani zonke lezo zinyanga.

"Jaime? Kungaba nguwe ngempela?"

"Yebo. Ngifikile ekhaya." Wayengasakwazi ukukubekezelela lokho, kwadingeka ukuba abe seduze kwakhe. Wagijimela phambili wamgona, wambamba wamqinisa ngakuye futhi uphefumula ngephunga lakhe. Wahamba wayomanga, kepha ngaphambi kokuba izindebe zabo zithinte, isiqu sakhe samgoqoza ngengalo, wasuka, ebheke phansi ngokwesineke.

"Kwenzenjani?" Wathuka, wethuka. "BekunguStark, bakwenzile lokhu kuwe?"

"Cha, cha, bekuyi-Bloody Mummers. Angifuni ukukhuluma ngakho, Cersei, ngifuna ukuba nawe." Washukumisa ubuso bakhe wabheka ngakuye, kepha wabuyela emuva, esalungele isiqu sakhe.

"Kuyamangaza. Kubukeka kabi kabi." Uthe, futhi uJaime wezwa ukuthi isifiso sakhe asiqedi, esikhundleni sakhe waziwa kanye nobuhlungu. Wayesaba ukuthi uzosabela ngale ndlela, kepha wayeziqinisekise ukuthi ubengakhathazeki ngalutho, ukuthi usazomthanda. Ukumsusa ukuba amxoshe kalula ngemuva kwesikhathi sabo sonke - kumenze wazizwa ephuke kakhulu kunendlela abevele enayo.

"Ngiyavuma, ngikholwe, angizithandi ngokweqile. Kodwa yimi engingubani manje. Ngiseyimi, empeleni, nginguye ngokwami ukwedlula engake ngaba yikho. Lokhu nginguye lapho esengikhona kude nokuziqhenya kwami, nokubukeka kwami okuhle; nginguJaime Lannister. "

Waphonsa amehlo akhe kuye wonke, ethatha ubuso bakhe obukhulu, izingubo zakhe ezingcolile, nentshebe yakhe enenwele. Wabe esondela phambili, wacindezela izindebe zakhe ezindlebeni zakhe.

"Ukhubazekile," aphendule, "Awusiye uJaime wami omuhle lo." Wamcindezela kanzima esifubeni ngaphambi kokumemeza, "THOKHA!"

"Ngikukhumbule nami, dadewethu omnandi." Wamoyizela njengoba ephuma kancane, ezizwa elimele kakhulu kunangendlela azizwa ngayo selokhu isandla sakhe sasinqunywe.

IBrienne

UJaime wayeqinisekise onogada ukuthi bamnikeze igumbi eRed Keep kuze kube yilapho esehlome ukunikezela kwakhe kwiCity Watch. Ubekade elindele ukuba negumbi elincane kunazo zonke elikhona, ngakho-ke lapho esengenile egunjini lakhe elisha wayethukile okwesikhashana. Ngokuqinisekile kwakungekho okuncane. Kwakunenswebu evuthayo ngemuva kwekamelo, inezembozo zegolide, nomcamelo owazizwa uthambile kakhulu njengoba wayefuna ukungcwaba ikhanda lakhe kuyo futhi alale khona kuze kube phakade. Kwakunamafasitela amakhulu amaningi, okwamnika umbono omuhle wezingadi zasezigodlweni, futhi kwakukhona nokushona ekhoneni. Wayesanda kuhlala embhedeni lapho ezwa kungqongqoza umuntu omnene emnyango. UBrienne weqa igumbi ukulivula, efuna ukwazi ukuthi kungaba ngubani, kodwa ubengalindele ukuthi uzobona lo muntu ukuthi ngubani. Jaime. Amehlo akhe emerald ayecwebezela futhi ebambe izinyembezi ngokusobala, futhi ubuso bakhe babubonakala sengathi buneminyaka engama-20 kusukela wagcina ukumbona imizuzu engama-20 edlule. Amahlombe akhe ehla, kwathi lapho ekhuluma, kwakungekho nobuthongo bakhe obujwayelekile.

"Ngingangena?" Wabuza ngamandla, umphimbo wakhe uzwakala ungelutho. UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda ngamazwi futhi wasuka eceleni ukuze amngene, avale umnyango lapho ngaphakathi.

"Kwenzenjani?" Wayibuza, yize yayinesiqiniseko sokuthi iyayazi impendulo.

"Cersei." Wanyenyeza, lelo gama linye libonakala livusa imizwa ethe xaxa kunangaphambili. UBrienne wayezwile izindaba ezingafani namawele kaJaime, kodwa akakaze amzonde lo wesifazane njengoba ayenza manje. Akekho umuntu owayengabheka ubudlelwano bukaJaime nodadewabo njengobuphilile, kepha ubemthanda ngokweqiniso, futhi ukumbona kumlimaza kakhulu ngenxa yakhe kwakunzima. UJaime wayesalwi futhi eyindoda elungile. Noma uCersei ayedlula ngendlela uBrienne asola ngayo, wayengenasizathu sokukhononda, uJaime wayemuhle kakhulu kunanoma iyiphi indoda ayeke wahlangana nayo, futhi lokho kwakunesimo sakhe samanje sokungondleki. UBrienne wayecabanga kancane ukuthi ngabe wayekhanga kangakanani ngamandla akhe onke. Kungani uCersei kufanele anakekele ukuthi ungumuntu okhubazekile, sengathi lokho kumenza umuntu omncane?

"Ngiyaxolisa," kusho uBrienne ngokweqiniso, esondela kuye ukumhlikihla ehlombe ngaphambi kokushintsha umqondo wakhe nokubuyisela isandla sakhe. UJaime anikine ikhanda.

"Ungabi." Futhi, ekukhathazekeni kukaBrienne, waqala wakhala. Wayengakaze ambone ekhala ngaphambili, hhayi lokhu; wayezwe ukukhala kwakhe lapho elahlekelwa yisandla sakhe, kepha lokho kwakuhlukile. Lokhu kukhala kwakudabukisa, futhi bekungabekezeleleki ukubukwa. Wacabanga indlela abekhala ngayo egxeka uJaime ngobunye ubusuku, futhi wanquma ukuthi imkweleta yona leyo ndlela, noma ngabe yayingakhululeki kangakanani. Wamdonsa wamqabula, futhi wezwa ukumamatheka kwesihlathi sakhe, ebesivele sishayisana ngolaka. Ngemuva kwemizuzwana embalwa wabuyela emuva, waphakamisa ikhanda lakhe ukuyombheka emehlweni, esula izinyembezi ezihlathini zakhe, futhi ebukeka enamahloni.

"Ungahlala lapha inqobo nje uma kudingeka." UBrienne wamtshela, ngobuqotho. Ingxenye yakhe yayifuna ukuthi abuye futhi ebusuku, wayejwayele inkampani yakhe, futhi wayengaqinisekile ukuthi ukulungele ukuba kude naye. Kodwa kwathi njengoba emi lapho, enethemba, wanikina ikhanda.

"UCersei akasoze akuvumela lokho. Ngiseyimi, noma engangifuni. Unokucabanga okunjalo, bekuzokulimaza uma ethola. Anginakho lokho ngonembeza wami." Wayesazwakala ezwa izinhlungu. "Ngiyabonga nokho, kunjani ukunikela. Ubusuku obuhle, Brienne." Waphenduka wahamba, kanti uBrienne ubenomqondo wokumkhulula, kodwa-ke yize yena ngokwakhe, wamemeza emlandela.

"Kungani umvumela ukuthi akuphathe kanjena?" Wayengakwazi ukusiza ithoni yokumangalela iphakama ezwini lakhe; kwamthukuthelisa indlela uJaime avumela ngayo udadewabo ukuba amhlaze. Wama kodwa wangabhekabheka, ekugcineni wakhuluma, amazwi akhe ayemdelela.

"Ngoba bengimthanda." Futhi wavala umnyango. UBrienne waphawula, enomuzwa wecala lokujabulisa, ukuthi wasebenzisa inkathi edlule.


End file.
